A hybrid vehicle includes a hybrid powertrain, which includes a transmission, an internal combustion engine, a fuel source, at least one electric motor-generator, and an energy storage device. Accordingly, the hybrid vehicle can be propelled by the internal combustion engine, the electric motor-generator, or both.